


五人宿舍Drama多

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 当五个分别来自美国、英国、法国、俄国和中国的小伙子被塞进一间大学宿舍里，不发生很多drama是不可能的。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship, 米露
Kudos: 25





	1. 运气体现在宿舍分配里

**Author's Note:**

> 联五全员被魔改为鲜嫩十八岁小青年注意，王耀短发注意，弗朗西斯没胡子注意。
> 
> ⚠️沙雕为主，但后期可能会带CP向，若出现CP就是米露和仏英，因此打了CP标签。

在一所不允许学生自选室友、宿舍分配全靠电脑系统排的大学，一位大一新生的运气，是从宣告宿舍分配的邮件开始彰显的。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，一位立志学习游戏设计专业的十七岁少年，根据自己多年玩网游、单机、手游的经验，认定自己的运气岂止是不错，简直是天选之子；在他收到学校邮件得知自己被分配到了最想去的宿舍楼中的一个双人间时，他依旧是这么想的。

这一认知在他搬入自己的宿舍时受到了动摇。

阿尔弗雷德发现，他的双人间，坐落于一个拥有一个公用客厅、一个公用厨房、一个公用浴室、两个双人间、一个单人间的五人大套间。而当他拖着自己的行李穿过骄傲地贴着五名住宿生名牌（苹果形状的名牌，不知道宿舍助理怎么想的）的套间门拱进此套间的第一秒，公用浴室的门便好巧不巧地打开了——

伴随着一阵香风拂面，一位美人穿着浴袍走了出来。美人一甩头，金发在空中甩出一个漂亮的弧度，露出优美的脖颈与锁骨。

阿尔弗雷德的行李箱险些脱手，他差点脱口而出“对不起小姐我走错了屋”，如果不是美人突然开口，以同样优美但富有磁性的嗓音说：

“哦，bonjour！你也是住在这宿舍的？我是弗朗西斯，很高兴认识你。”

阿尔弗雷德木然地盯着对方伸出来的手。

阿尔弗雷德木然地伸出手与对方握手，并报上了自己的名字。

这是他在这间宿舍受到的第一个惊吓。

阿尔弗雷德拖着行李进入自己的双人间时发现他的室友已经在里面了。

——更为精准的描述是，他那铂金头发，脸色惨白，高鼻大手，肩宽体壮，俩腿长得让人错觉宿舍标准加长单人床都盛不下的室友，已经在里面了。

阿尔弗雷德的室友，坐在床上，背靠枕头，手里抱着一本厚得能当凶器的大部头，用一双紫色的，透出冷光的眼睛，盯着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德屏住了呼吸，就好像在黄石公园遇到野生的熊，保持冷静，绝不能表现出威胁性，他的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着室友手里的书，腿部肌肉紧绷，如果室友突然用书扔他，他一定能及时逃逸——

“你在那里站着干什么？”阿尔弗雷德的室友微笑着问。

阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，危机解除了，而他忽然觉得背上的书包变得无比沉重，他可怜的、虚脱的身躯承受不来。

“嘿，”他靠肌肉记忆也扯出一个笑容，“我是阿尔弗雷德，我猜我们是室友了。”

他的室友说：“我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”

阿尔弗雷德因对方脸上不变的微笑放松了一些：“我是洛杉矶来的，你呢？”

“啊，我是莫斯科来的，”伊万和善道，“你知道，不是美国哦。那是俄罗斯的一个城市。”

阿尔弗雷德浑身一凉，他甚至没有捕捉到，伊万刚刚在用“美国人地理都暴差”的刻板印象奚落他。他玩过的无数以俄罗斯人为反派的游戏和在油管上看到的无数以俄罗斯人为主角的搞笑视频涌上这位加州小伙的心头——

他还是一个没成年的孩子，此时却要跟一个俄罗斯人做室友了。

虽然是个会笑的俄罗斯人，那也是个俄罗斯人。

这就是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在这间宿舍受到的第二个惊吓。

将该拿出来的行李全部拿出来、整理好宿舍弄得满身大汗后，阿尔弗雷德拿着爸妈和哥哥硬塞进他包里的一个煎蛋锅，一个锅铲，一个小奶锅和一套单人餐具套装走向厨房。

“大学是锻炼生存技能的好机会。”威廉姆斯女士说。

“如果你能学会做饭就再好不过了。”琼斯先生说。

“相信我，阿尔，你总有没法去食堂的时候，备好厨具不会有错。”马修·威廉姆斯说。

于是阿尔弗雷德带着他的厨具储备来到了厨房，准备让它们待在该待的地方。

他看到流理台上摆着一套十几把刀组成的厨艺刀具套装，三块案板，和一只电饭煲。

墙上还挂着两把中国菜刀。

阿尔弗雷德不自觉地吞咽了一下。

他拉开下方的一只抽屉，发现里面装满了大大小小的刀叉。

他又拉开一只抽屉，发现里面装满了奇形怪状的锅铲和汤勺。

他再拉开一只抽屉，发现里面被筷子和不锈钢饭盒占据。

阿尔弗雷德放弃了，他抬手拉开厨房上方一只橱柜的门，准备向上探索找个空地放自己的东西——

一只黑色的，圆形的物体，直直朝他砸了下来。

阿尔弗雷德惊叫着堪堪凭借出色的运动神经避免了被当场爆头——或轻微一些的，被砸中脚趾——而在开学前就被送进学校医务中心的悲惨命运。黑色圆形物体接触木地板的瞬间发出巨响，阿尔弗雷德惊魂未定地定睛一看——

发现那是一只，大概能装下他两个半脑袋那么大的炒锅。

阿尔弗雷德看看锅，再看看橱柜，十分疑惑这只锅之前是怎么塞进去的。

这时，他听到身后传来开门的声音。

阿尔弗雷德回过头，发现一个金发、绿眼、眉毛出奇的粗的男生从一个房间里探出了头——如果他没记错，弗朗西斯从浴室出来的时候进的就是那个房间。

这位男生的眉毛紧紧皱着，显得越发引人注目。

“刚才那个噪音是怎么回事？”他问阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德指着地上的锅说：“这个锅掉下来了。”

粗眉毛的男生从房间里走了出来，阿尔弗雷德以为他是要过来帮忙，虽然他没指望对方会安慰自己；然而，粗眉毛男生走向了阿尔弗雷德至今还没看见有人进出过的，套间里的第三个房间。

他敲了三下门。

“耀！你的锅掉地上了，我跟你说过那样行不通！”

门开了，一个黑发黑眼的亚裔男生从房间里走了出来：“哎呀，还是掉出来了吗……”

他快步跑到锅所在的位置，像抱起一个小婴儿那样温柔地捧起了它，上看下看左看右看，心疼地抚摸着：“还好没摔坏！”

然后他才注意到旁边傻站着的阿尔弗雷德。

“哎呀，你好啊。”

“你好，”阿尔弗雷德说，“呃，你的锅——”

“没事，我会换个地方放的，”亚裔男生说，“我叫王耀。王是姓，耀是名，叫我耀就行。你叫什么名字？”

“呃，阿尔弗雷德。”

“阿尔弗雷德，很高兴见到你。”

说完这些，王耀抱着他的锅回到自己的房间去了。

阿尔弗雷德看着锅刚才砸中的地板。他没注意这里之前是什么样子，所以也不知道地板上的划痕到底是不是王耀的锅砸出来的。

他搬进宿舍还不到一天，就开始担心学期末搬出去的时候要支付的损失费了。

直到晚上和宿舍助理开完了楼层会议，按照宿舍助理的要求与舍友们在套间里为制订室友及舍友协议第一次齐聚一堂，阿尔弗雷德才知道了那个听到噪音后第一个出现的粗眉毛男生的名字。

“亚瑟·柯克兰，”他用BBC播音腔般的英语说，“我来自伦敦，英格兰。”

与此同时，阿尔弗雷德还发现，他竟然是这个套间里唯一一个美国人，而他的室友们分别来自法国、俄国、中国和英国。

“这不就是凑齐了联合国安理会的五个常任理事国吗？”王耀兴致勃勃地说，“简直是弥补了我高中没进成模联社的遗憾。”

阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯一起笑了起来，但是等到笑完，他又消沉了下去。

他对自己接下来一个学期的宿舍生活产生了合理的担忧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Residential Assistant到底应该翻译成什么啊，苦恼……


	2. 你应尊重室友的个人空间，否则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 难道一间普通人类的普通宿舍也能拥有国境线吗？

开学将近一周，在星期五的下午，亚瑟·柯克兰端着茶杯，坐在小客厅里的餐桌旁读课本。

一个影子遮挡住了头顶灯光，亚瑟抬头，发现俄罗斯人伊万·布拉金斯基已经来到自己身边，并且背着手默默凝望着他。

亚瑟含着嘴里刚喝进去的一口红茶看着伊万。

亚瑟看着伊万把红茶咽下去了。

他为自己没有呛住而顺滑地咽掉了红茶的淡定感到自豪。

他问伊万：“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

伊万哼唧了一声，低着头眼神游移，终于，他开口道：“你和弗朗西斯……我是说，你们因为对方卫生习惯和自己不一样吵过架吗？”

亚瑟缓缓放下茶杯：“阿尔弗雷德对你们的房间做什么了？”

还不到一个星期，伊万·布拉金斯基就能够确定，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯对他而言是最糟糕的室友。

他在宿舍住的第一夜还没有发现，因为阿尔弗雷德刚刚整理过行李，晚上又因为搬家太累而早早睡觉。然而，这个加州小伙很快露出了真面目。

伊万结束大学第一天的课回到宿舍，打开双人间的门，一脚踩上了一只袜子。

那是一只黑色的，印着经典款黄底蝙蝠侠标志的袜子。

伊万挪开脚，抬起头，发现该袜子的同伴搭在阿尔弗雷德的床尾护栏上。那里还挂着一件白T恤。

阿尔弗雷德的床上，蓝底白星星的被子没有叠成块亦没有铺平，而是张牙舞爪地堆积着，仿若某种动物的巢穴。

这没什么，伊万告诉自己，大小伙子就是这样不拘小节。他自己也不是什么洁癖。

虽然伊万不会把袜子扔地上，就算扔，也不会这样残忍地拆散一对相亲相爱的袜子。

然而，阿尔弗雷德仿佛正在试探自己室友的底线；第二天，情况变得更为严重。

伊万回到宿舍，打开双人间的门，发现地板上有半张汉堡包装纸。

他绕开汉堡包装纸，走到自己的书桌前，掏出笔记本电脑准备看阅读资料。

他盯着文档看了五分钟。

他站起身，用两根手指捏起地上的汉堡包装纸，把他扔进了阿尔弗雷德书桌边上的垃圾桶。

他发现阿尔弗雷德的垃圾桶里还有一只薯条包装盒，一只可乐杯，零食包装若干，并有几块嚼过的口香糖黏在垃圾袋上。

伊万痛苦地用没捏过汉堡包装纸的手捂住了眼睛。

第三天，伊万回到宿舍，打开双人间的门，发现地上有一条皱巴巴的超人内裤。

伊万深呼吸，数到七。

等阿尔弗雷德带着一阵炸土豆的香气推开门，伊万提醒他：“你的衣服掉地上了。”

“哦，抱歉，我有时候上课走得急。”阿尔弗雷德说。

伊万回忆了一下，自己早上是八点半离开的，那时候阿尔弗雷德还在呼呼大睡。

十一点才上第一堂课有什么好急的？俄罗斯人陷入了思考。

第四天，伊万回到宿舍，打开双人间的门，一时间并没有发现地上有什么不该有的东西，他甚感欣慰。

他朝自己的书桌走去。

他僵住了。

属于他的那半边房间的地板上，有一只不属于他的，躺尸的可乐瓶子。

他床边的地板上，躺着一个巨大的白色圆形抱枕。

伊万缓缓转过头，看向阿尔弗雷德的半边房间。

阿尔弗雷德的被子依旧在床铺上张牙舞爪。

阿尔弗雷德的椅背上搭着牛仔裤两条，T恤不知道多少件。

阿尔弗雷德的书桌上堆积着纸张，文具，充电线，一个美国队长手办在桌子角落显得孤苦伶仃。

地板上还有袜子和内裤。

阿尔弗雷德回来的时候，伊万指着地上的可乐瓶说：“你把你的东西堆到我这边来了。”

“哦，抱歉，我没注意，不过这里应该算我的半边吧？”阿尔弗雷德说。

第五天，伊万下课回到宿舍，发现一条运动裤仿佛在演示跨栏动作一般，横跨了自己与阿尔弗雷德各自空间的分界线。

伊万想揍人。

伊万提醒自己不能揍人。

伊万转身，决定向自己的舍友求助。

伊万先是去敲了王耀的门。王耀的房间并不算极其整洁，但它精妙地维持在“能体现屋主是一名身心健康的大学生”的平衡范围内——如果忽视床脚边的一只炒锅的话。

“哦，你好啊，伊万，”王耀脖子上挂着耳机说，“怎么了？”

王耀抓着一包牛肉干坐在床上，一边吃一边听伊万讲述了阿尔弗雷德造成的困境。

“阿尔弗雷德这样可真不好，”他摇着头说，“自己的烂摊子留在自己的范围内，这是最基本的礼仪。”

伊万鼓起勇气说：“所以，我想请你帮个忙。”

王耀咀嚼的动作静止了，他看着伊万。

过了一会儿，他重新开始咀嚼，动作慢了很多。

“你想让我做什么？”

“你介不介意和阿尔弗雷德换一下宿舍？说实在的，他除了卫生习惯和边界感，生活习惯也非常奇怪，如果能把他关在单人间里别让他影响别人恐怕是最方便的解决方式……”

王耀再次停止了咀嚼。

“不。”他坚决地说。

伊万愣住了，在他对东亚文化的浅薄了解中，东亚人往往会比较委婉，而不会直接拒绝。接着他立刻提醒自己，这是刻板印象作祟——

“哎，伊万，”王耀咽掉了牛肉干，叹息道，“你知道双人间和单人间的住宿费不一样吗？”

“哦，不，这我真的不知道。”

“你知道单人间到底有多贵吗！”王耀提高了声调，“除非你或者阿尔弗雷德能把钱给我补上，我是不可能让出这个房间的！”

“对，对不起……”

“哦，别道歉，是我的问题，一说到钱我就容易激动，”王耀放软了态度，“而且人绝望的时候总会想到绝望的办法，我理解你。要来块牛肉干吗？”

伊万兜里揣着一只小甘薯、一块抹茶味奇巧和一颗梅子糖走出了王耀的房间。

他的目光落在小客厅餐桌旁享受下午茶的亚瑟·柯克兰身上。

同为有室友的人，亚瑟或许更能理解伊万的困境。

于是伊万向英国人走了过去。

亚瑟严肃地听完了伊万的控诉。

“我明白了，他不懂得尊重你的个人空间，”他说，“当然，我也面临这个问题。而我的解决方式——多说无益，来我的房间看一眼吧。”

伊万跟着亚瑟走到亚瑟和弗朗西斯的双人间。

亚瑟推开门，绅士地示意他先进去。

伊万的第一反应是，这个房间非常非常小。

然后他意识到了哪里不对。

视野之内，他只能看到一张床。

伊万转过头，突然意识到刚才没仔细看的、被他默认为墙壁的结构，其实是一块布料。

一块从房间那一头，延伸到房间这一头，将整个房间分隔为二的巨大黑色布料。

伊万评价：“这很激进。”

亚瑟深沉道：“激进都是有其原因的。你知道，我过的是什么日子吗？你知道，那个法国人每天都做什么吗？你知道他一天要花多少时间在换衣服然后对着镜子摆姿势上吗？你知道他有多少瓶香水吗？你知道他不仅每天都要喷香水还买了个香薰机弄得整间屋子都是香水店一样的可怕气味吗！”

他悲愤地抬起手冲大黑布比划着：“而我又不能改造宿舍弄个真正的拉帘在这里！屏风又太占地方将来还带不走！不过这不能阻挡我，哦不；看吧，”他拍着伊万的肩膀示意俄罗斯人仔细看布料与墙壁接触的地方，”我买了两个可拆卸的粘附式挂钩，然后订了一块布料，自己动手缝上了两个布环好让它能挂上去。我的眼睛从此得到了解放！虽然它还不足以全部阻隔那些恼人的气味。”

“可是弗朗西斯每天进门后要怎么到自己的那边房间去呢？”伊万问。

“当然是掀开布钻过去，”亚瑟说，“反正他能过去，过去的方式体不体面可不关我的事。”

“好吧，你很……有创意。”

“哦，这还不是最有创意的，”亚瑟自豪道，“猜猜这个帘子叫什么。”

“马奇诺防线？”伊万随口说。

“怎么可能！”亚瑟的粗眉惊恐地扬起，“是 **多佛** 帘！当然了，弗朗西斯坚持要叫它加莱帘，但是管他呢，这帘子是我买的……”

伊万回到了自己和阿尔弗雷德的房间，脑海中回荡着多佛帘这一伟大的发明。

他环顾着整个双人间。

唯一的问题是，它与亚瑟和弗朗西斯的房间布局不同。由于两张床和桌子的位置问题，阿尔弗雷德的半边房间靠近门，而伊万的半边房间靠近窗户。

亚瑟敢于悬挂多佛帘，是因为他与弗朗西斯的房间门靠近他的那半边房间。

伊万绝不肯因为挂帘子而将自己与房门这一战略要地阻隔开来。

他盯着地板上阿尔弗雷德的一根签字笔陷入了思考。

然后他站起身，离开了宿舍，朝最近的药妆店走去。

他需要购买道具。

阿尔弗雷德回到宿舍的时候兴高采烈。

第一周的课结束了！周五来了！周末就要到了！

阿尔弗雷德猛推开双人间的门。他今天要出去吃顿好的——或许可以叫上他的室友和几个舍友一起——然后通宵打游戏！

他突然觉得房间和之前不一样了。

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴巴：“伊万，这是什么东西？！”

他颤抖的手指，指向黏在地板上，从一面墙直直延伸到另一面墙的蓝色宽胶带。

坐在自己桌前用笔记本电脑在网飞上看《王冠》的伊万摘下了耳机，微笑着看向阿尔弗雷德。

“这是 **白令线** 。”他温柔地说。

“那是什么玩意儿？！”

“就是我们的边境，”伊万站起身，来到胶带的另一边，“那边是你的，这边是我的，你的东西不准过界。”

阿尔弗雷德低头，定定望着那根蓝色的粗线。

伊万解释道：“鉴于你的边界感不太好，我认为用这种直观的方式是必要的。”

“你确定这是平分的吗？”阿尔弗雷德怀疑地说。

“我确定。我找出了建筑平面图，还让耀帮我算了一下。你应该相信他的计算能力。”

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，仰头，捂眼。

“不要越线哦，”伊万再次提醒，“不然我会生气的。”

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛。伊万脸上的笑容是那么柔软，温和，可他却感到一股凉意爬上脊背。

作为大学生的第一个周五，阿尔弗雷德没有在自己的宿舍过夜。他携内裤与牙刷逃到了住单人间的亲哥马修·威廉姆斯的宿舍，死乞白赖地猛拍门板；终于，马修将他放了进去，并善良地在厚实无比的柔软地毯上给阿尔弗雷德用多余的毛毯搭了一个窝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现昨天发出的第一章忘了区分roommate和suitemate，本章将前者写作室友，后者写作舍友。上一章也已作修改。


	3. 维护公物与公共空间是每个人的责任

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这宿舍套间的公用浴室和厨房是好不了了。

一个周三的下午，中国学生王耀从实验室回到了宿舍。他手里拎着一个塑料袋，塑料袋里装着一盒亚洲便利店买来的猪排盖饭。

这是一位中国男生在没有精力做饭的工作日，又被当堂要交的五页实验报告折磨得身心俱疲后，轻微犒劳自己的方式。

王耀拎着塑料袋，脚步轻快无比，他盼望着，盼望着赶紧回到宿舍大快朵颐。

他走进电梯，猪排饭的香味充盈了整个轿厢，就连被站在一旁的住宿教授抱在怀里的狗都露出了渴求的目光。

他走出电梯，意气风发地向自己的宿舍疾行。

一阵极具冲击力的食物香气向他扑来，竟然盖过了猪排饭的光辉！

王耀停住了脚步。他看着宿舍门口的景象，惊呆了。

一个穿红色卫衣的银发男生，盘腿坐在地上。

王耀的目光往下，看到银发男生周身围着一圈麦当劳外卖纸袋。

王耀的目光往上，看到银发男生正用一卷胶带把一盒炸鸡块紧紧贴在自己宿舍的门上。

自上而下，宿舍门上已经用胶带挂了七八盒鸡块，整个门，就好像某种创意储物墙一样。

王耀开始怀疑自己闯入了某种现代另类快餐宗教仪式现场。

“哎哟，不好意思，”银发男生说，眨着一双别致的红眼睛，冲王耀咧嘴一笑。“我马上就贴完了。这是给阿尔弗雷德的。”

王耀说：“呃。”

银发男生说：“他加入了我们兄弟会嘛，按惯例要给他准备个惊喜。怎么样，很有创意吧？”

王耀心想，这种行为，会影响阿尔弗雷德以外的住宿生使用这扇门。

王耀心想，虽然这个点子很有创意，而且阿尔弗雷德可能会很喜欢，但这银发小哥显然没有什么公德心。

王耀说：“鸡块能给我一盒吗？”

通常而言，因个人原因独占公物，往往会引起一场室友纠纷；然而在这个周三，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯侵占公物的行为并未为他召来厄运。

他的舍友们充分理解，干出这种令人发指之事的并不是阿尔弗雷德本人，而是他想象力丰富的兄弟会前辈。

况且他们还瓜分了阿尔弗雷德的炸鸡。

不过，伊万·布拉金斯基和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦分别只拿了一块，就体贴地表示剩下的都留给阿尔弗雷德吃。

阿尔弗雷德捧着失而复得的两盒炸鸡，眼泪汪汪，感动不已：“我爱你们！”

亚瑟·柯克兰说：“你是不是傻？他俩都是戏剧专业的，要控制垃圾食品摄入啊。”

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，则没有阿尔弗雷德那么幸运。

一个周五的晚上，金发飞扬，浑身飘香的弗朗西斯身穿最爱的淡紫色浴袍走出浴室，身后带着朦胧水气，脸上挂着陶醉浅笑，自我感觉十分良好。

他的微笑，在看见围在浴室门口，面色沉郁的四名舍友时，僵硬了，消失了。

弗朗西斯转身就要逃回浴室，然而他的逃生计划被生生斩断——本应是他同专业好伙伴的伊万及时伸出一只手，挡住了正要关闭的浴室门。

弗朗西斯用上了双手关门，但浴室门纹丝不动，伊万平静地望着他。

弗朗西斯惊慌地抬起膝盖一起用力——

阿尔弗雷德也伸出了一只手，弗朗西斯险些和浴室门一起被拍扁在墙上。

“你就别挣扎了。”亚瑟跨入了浴室，揪起弗朗西斯浴袍的领子将法国学生拽了出来，一路拖行，将他推倒在沙发上。

“你们要干什么！！！”弗朗西斯一手捂胸，一手捂下身，花容失色。

王耀举起手机，屏幕上显示着计时器。

“别紧张，”他面色和蔼，“我们只是想跟你谈谈浴室的使用时间。”

伊万说：“弗朗西斯，你洗澡用的时间实在是太长了。”

王耀说：“我们为了洗个澡要等你那么久，甚至不得不推迟睡觉时间！”

亚瑟说：“伊万要是熬夜出了黑眼圈你送他遮瑕吗？王耀要是因为熬夜秃头了你送他生发剂吗？何况你每次洗完澡浴室里都一股熏死人的香味儿！”

阿尔弗雷德说：“而且我上次想上厕所结果你在里面洗澡，我等了半天差点没憋住！”

其余四个人盯着他瞧了一会儿。

亚瑟清了一下嗓子转头重新看向弗朗西斯：“要是阿尔弗雷德得了肾结石你出医药费吗！”

五分钟后，这个五人宿舍的第一条非官方室友协定诞生了。

即，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦必须在征得其余四名舍友共同同意后，才能使用浴室洗澡，并且禁止锁门。

当弗朗西斯泫然欲泣地回到了自己的房间，阿尔弗雷德问：“为什么要禁止锁门？难道是方便我们在他还没洗完的时候也可以进去用马桶？”

“如果你有这种兴趣请便。我的意思是，”亚瑟回答，“一旦他洗澡时间超过一小时，我们中的任何人都可以直接开门，把他从淋浴间里揪出来。”

“弗朗西斯与浴室”的协定，作为五人宿舍光荣的第一条非官方室友协定，被亚瑟以潇洒的字迹书写在了小客厅墙上挂着的、阿尔弗雷德提供的小白板上。

这位严谨的英国留学生，还在这条协定下写了这样一行字：未完待续。

亚瑟写下这几个字的时候并没有想到，继弗朗西斯首个上分后不到二十四小时，下一个上榜的就是他自己。

在那个命运的周六晚上，亚瑟·柯克兰放下了课本，拉伸着背部肌肉，突然觉得自己需要补充一些能量。

这个时段食堂并不开门，于是亚瑟站起身，准备自己动手。

正好他还可以借烹饪换换脑子。

如果不是多佛帘的存在，弗朗西斯或许本能通过亚瑟的表情猜到他的英国室友走出房间是为了做什么，但住宿生活中没有如果。

当尖锐的火灾警报响彻整个宿舍楼，弗朗西斯刚拆开的面膜扑向地板，阿尔弗雷德从床上掉了下去（好在他裹着被子得到了缓冲），伊万手抖将正阅读的《等待戈多》折了个角，王耀把嘴里的热茶全喷在了八十多美金买来的课本上；而他们冲出各自的房间时，便看到亚瑟站在灶台前，神色惊恐，他面前的一只平底锅上方闪烁着明亮的火苗。

弗朗西斯惨叫：“你是怎么做到煎个蛋都能引发火灾的？”

“原来那是煎蛋？”伊万说。

王耀，他什么也没说。他冲回自己的屋子，再冲出来时怀里抱着他心爱的大炒锅。“让开！”他大喝一声，扑到灶台边缘，将炒锅倒扣在了平底锅上！

火，灭了。

五个大学生一言不发，而火灾警报仍执着地尖叫着，走廊传来纷乱的脚步声。

“咱们还有必要下楼吗？”阿尔弗雷德说。

“下啊！”王耀收起了英雄炒锅，仔细检查着边缘是否遭到磕碰。“不下楼他们肯定就要怀疑是咱们干的了！”

而在他们辛辛苦苦地爬下十九层楼，看着在宿舍楼门口等待警报解除的、排出一整个街区长的住宿生队伍，亚瑟的羞耻心绷不住了，他捂着脸发起抖来。

为了不让他的表现引起怀疑，弗朗西斯把可怜的英国学生搂在怀里，安抚地拍着他的背，并对看过来的每个住宿生解释说：“这可怜的家伙太敏感了，火警警报都能吓着他！”

亚瑟并没觉得感动——不仅是因为阿尔弗雷德一直在大笑、伊万嘴角一直在抽动而王耀拍下了他被弗朗西斯抱着的照片，更是因为待警报解除回到宿舍后，弗朗西斯就在小白板上写下了第二条非官方室友协定：

亚瑟·柯克兰禁止进入厨房，即使要用微波炉，也必须由一名舍友代为执行。

**Author's Note:**

> Residential Assistant到底应该翻译成什么啊，苦恼……


End file.
